


Kiss the Sky

by gleamingandwholeanddeadly (something_safe), printersdeadly, printersdevils (tuesdaysgone)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam Raki/Nigel - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Rewrite, First Dates, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nobody dies ever, Post Adam AU, Rare Pair, Smitten Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Spacedogs, Surprise hook up, Sweet Adam Raki, rare meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_safe/pseuds/gleamingandwholeanddeadly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/printersdeadly/pseuds/printersdeadly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/printersdevils
Summary: Nigel wasn't exactly expecting a drug deal at the Rose Bowl Flea Market to turn into a blind date, but he's certainly not complaining about going home with Adam Raki instead of Darko.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 26
Kudos: 481





	Kiss the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is smutty fluff. That's all. But they are super cute, and we are unrepentant.

Nigel's head is fucking killing him, and the constant bustle of the crowd around him does little to ease the greasy roiling in his stomach: a hangover and a half. He's always had to fucking outdo himself in that department. Last night, he made a special effort, and as a result, today the fucking California sun is also trying its best to kill him.

"Get in line," he grumbles to himself. Darko shoots him a wry smile. Nigel flips him the bird. 

"All right there?" 

"Do I look all right to you?" 

"A bit grey, to be honest." Darko had been there, and Nigel is almost sure he’d put away just as much as Nigel had. He seems positively fucking perky. 

"Fuck you. Why am I here again, asshole?" 

"We've got a deal on is why. You'd know that if you ever answered your phone." 

"Can't answer my fucking phone in my sleep." Nigel grumbles and scowls at an old man with a tent full of old furniture who huffs at his language. "Something you want to discuss?" he challenges him, voice low and calm. 

Darko clicks his tongue disapprovingly but the old man just looks away, startled. Not that Nigel would have beat up an old man in a parking lot: he's reformed. A bit. But scaring them... he's not above that. Darko is a terrible influence, because he just snickers. 

"Good choice, Grandpa," Nigel adds softly, to make Darko crease. 

They move on before anyone else can incite his wrath, Nigel squinting even under his shades. "Who's the client?" 

"Some hipster asshole," Darko waves a hand. "Thus, the Rose Bowl fucking flea market." 

Casting a look around, Nigel's keen gaze snags on plaid shirts and Doc Martens and more conceptual tattoos than he can count. He curls a lip: this is a terrible place for a drop. It's a terrible place in general. 

"Ugh," he mutters, "Los Angeles." 

"You wanted the sun," Darko tells him. 

"I was thinking Spain." 

"Spain isn't far enough away." 

Nigel huffs at that. "I'm not in that much trouble." 

"That is insultingly untrue." 

"You're such a fucking grandma." 

Another sigh from Darko, and then he nudges Nigel. "Hey. Over there." 

Nigel squints. There's a guy in a zip up that looks obvious as fuck, furtive gaze and all. "Fucking great," he mutters. 

Darko sighs and adjusts his jacket, and they move toward the target with practiced ease, and the hand off goes smoothly.

Nigel is shocked by how smoothly, really, but maybe the preponderance of stacks of junk helps. Plenty of distraction; he can see three Instagrammers just from where he's standing. The fact that Nigel even knows the word means he's been in California too long. He scoffs and turns away. 

He's lighting a cigarette when his eyes catch on the glint of a scope lens. He stiffens instantly, hand feinting toward his piece, but a split second passes and he realizes it's just another piece of junk on a stall: an old telescope. There's no threat in the boy attached to the end of it, but Nigel has to stare at him anyway, caught by the sun in his hair and the fae-like quality of his features. 

The guy fiddles with the scope for a moment, apparently interested for reasons unbeknownst. He's slender and graceful, said grace only slightly undercut by the air of panic that emanates from him. Nigel takes several steps closer before he can really consider why, waving off Darko's querying noise behind him tersely. 

The man in front of the telescope gets out his phone; checks his screen and then pushes a hand into his hair, tousling brown curls. He's lovely, and he looks agitated, and Nigel needs to know why. He closes the distance between them, and measures his tone.

"Are you lost?" 

"Of course not," says the angel in front of him, crisply. And then he makes an abortive gesture around, agitated, apparently unprepared to have to explain himself to someone. "I'm waiting for someone. They're late. I don't need help, thank you." 

Nigel can sense dismissal, but, well. It’s not really his thing, being dismissed. "I don't mind keeping you company." 

"I don't need company, unless you're interested in antique telescopes too." Though prickly, the tone isn’t impolite, merely verbally economic.

"I could be." 

A flash of pale blue eyes, the delicate brows drawing in confusion, eyelashes long and dark. He's beautiful. Now that Nigel can see his face more clearly, he doesn't want to look away. 

"I can tell you about them, if you want," he tells Nigel, hesitantly. 

"I really, really do." Nigel pauses. "But ah- what's your name?" 

The man eyes him for a moment, and then blushes, mouth opening as if he’s remembering himself. “Oh! You're right, an introduction would be, well..." He clears his throat, tone practiced. "My name is Adam Raki, it's nice to meet you. And you are-?" 

It brings an instant smile to Nigel’s face; he can’t help it. Adam, of course. God’s first perfect creation. "I'm Nigel. The pleasure is all mine." 

Adam gives him a faint smile, still looking faintly puzzled, then checks his phone again, somewhat apologetically. "I don't like having my schedule thrown off. What would you like to know about telescopes, Nigel?" 

"You look like this one is intriguing you?" 

"It's not actually very good, it only has twenty times magnification power, but the fifty millimeter lens has good light quality. It's more aesthetic than practical for real observation." 

"Well, it's old, yeah?" 

"Yes, I suppose I was curious to see if I could refurbish it." 

"Have you done that before?" Nigel asks politely. 

"No, but that's why I want to. My father had a similar one when I was a kid." Adam smiles at him brightly. It's fucking dazzling. Nigel can't restrain his answering grin. 

"New experiences, eh gorgeous?" 

"Well, only slightly. I have plenty of experience with telescopes. I build them in my spare time, and work with them too, but I really like building things. I'm also building a model of Artemis P/P currently, in fact." 

Nigel pauses for a moment, in the rare position of being lost for words. "I have no idea what that means," he admits, "but I'd like to." 

"Oh!" Adam says. "I can explain. Artemis P and P are a pair of lunar probes doing reconnaissance on the effects of solar winds on the moon. They were originally earth intel satellites launched as part of the Time History of Events and Macroscale Interactions during Substorms program - that spells Themis, the Titan from Greek mythology - but they were repurposed when data indicated these magnetic phenomena affected the moon's poles as well as the Earth's, and so they were renamed Artemis - Acceleration, Reconnection, Turbulence and Electrodynamics of the Moon's Interaction with the Sun-" he seems to light up as he speaks, growing steadily more enthused, as if delighted by the depth of his own memory. 

Nigel isn't following much of that but it doesn't even matter. He listens intently even so, aptly impressed, duly humbled. He makes sure to stand close. Adam Raki seems to have plenty of material. And he's so beautiful. Nigel doesn’t actually think he’s ever met an in-the-flesh genius. 

"I'd love to learn more about this, but I'm a little slow on the uh, uptake," Nigel interrupts him, though gently, and only when it becomes apparently Adam isn’t going to stop anytime soon, "any chance you would tell me more about it over a drink?" 

The porcelain brow creases. "Well I'm, I'm meant to be meeting somebody." 

Nigel makes a show of checking his watch. "You said they're late. Or I can wait until you’re done. My treat," he smiles. 

"I should wait," Adam says dubiously, but then a message pings on his phone and his expression collapses into something entirely too like worry. Nigel's protective instincts spring into gear. 

"What's the matter-?" 

"My friend cancelled. She was my ride home." 

"How did you get here?" Nigel tilts his head. 

"A taxi. It's just. Hard to find one with all these people." 

"Well, I can help you. Or give you a ride home." 

He sees Adam bristle slightly. "I don't need your help," he says hotly. 

"No shame in people helping people, is there?" 

"No, but – I don’t need help.” 

“Well, you don’t need help, but I do need someone to teach me about telescopes. You’d be doing me a favor.” 

Adam pauses at that, frowning, but Nigel adds, “Hey, if you decide there’s nothing in it, I can promise you no strings. Just a ride home after a drink." 

"Strings-?" Adam frowns. 

Nigel swears softly in Romanian. "No obligations." 

Adam tilts his head. "To what?" 

"Come on a... date with me." 

Adam's eyebrows shoot up. "Oh, is that why you came over?" 

"Well..." Nigel shrugs. "I came over because you looked nervous, but I couldn't help but notice how you look." 

Adam looks down at himself. "Like I want to go on a date?" 

“Fucking beautiful, darling,” Nigel corrects, and Adam goes pink in the cheeks. 

It must be his turn to be speechless, because he doesn’t answer, just fidgets, but after a moment a smile touches the corners of his mouth and he looks down. 

"So. What do you say?" Nigel asks mildly. 

Adam blinks a couple more times. "To a date-? Well, I hadn't planned on it..." 

"That's fine, gorgeous. The offer stands." 

"No, I meant... I haven't had time to prepare, maybe we could - maybe we could get to know one another a little better." 

Nigel grins. "Isn't that what dates are for?" 

Adam bites his lip. "You're right, I suppose." 

"Maybe I could just buy you a coffee while we look around." 

"I don't drink coffee," Adam says, "but I will drink a soda." 

"All right. May I buy you a soda, Adam?" 

"All right. I will show you the soda I like, it's made with a historical recipe." 

"Oh? What is it?" 

"Sarsaparilla. If you try it you may think it is similar to root beer. But it is an entirely separate drink, made from sassafras roots." 

"Oh, right. I don't even know what sassafras root is." 

“I can tell you if you want?” Adam enthuses.

“Well - over the drink, right?”

"All right.” Smile buoyant, Adam starts to walk. “I assume you would prefer a beer?" 

"What gave it away?" 

"Most men do, or at least say they do. I don't drink, I don't enjoy the sensation of alcohol impairment." 

"It's not for everyone." Nigel can't help but smile at the tone; not an ounce of judgment, just flat fact. 

He trails along with the slim figure. Adam seems to be walking them with purpose, antique telescope forgotten, an absent commentary on the history of sassafras flowing easy as memorized poetry as they wind through the crowds. Enchanted, Nigel does his best to listen and remember, despite having never had an ounce of interest in soft drink ingredients in his life up until the precise moment Adam was the one telling him about them.

A quick check reveals Darko has already sent him an amused/bemused text. He doesn't seem overly concerned. Unless, of course, he's tailing them, watching Nigel for signs of frustration with the crowd. Nigel isn't interested in anything but Adam, though. There's so much to look at. That neat hair, the pristine clothes, too old for him, like he's always been dressed by his grandfather. Not like the rest of these California hipsters. 

"Where are we going, Adam?" 

"It's just over here. See the blue flags?" 

He does. He speeds up a little to keep step with Adam. This is turning out to be an interesting morning after all. Suddenly, Adam stalls in front of him. Nigel nearly collides with him. 

"Okay-?" he checks. He wants to cup the trim shoulders; to steady him somehow where he seems suddenly unmoored. 

"I'm okay," Adam says quickly. 

"Good. What's up?" 

"I just - it's just busy in here, Nigel." 

"Want me to go in?" 

Adam wets his lips, visibly hesitant. "No, I can do it." 

"All right," Nigel says easily. He still resists touching him, but it takes all his strength. He hangs back and watches instead, wary of intruding too much on his space. 

Adam walks them to the counter, finding a gap in the hubbub, and Nigel loiters while he orders, scanning the area for a tent with coffee. He gestures to let him know that's where he's heading. It's much easier for him to grab a cup of black coffee, so he doesn't leave Adam for long. 

He heads back, and Adam is waiting in the sun with his eyes squinted. Nigel grins. "Ought to buy you some sunglasses from one of these booths, gorgeous." 

Adam smiles at that. "I don't know if I'd like them." 

"Sunglasses?" He tips his down, enough to see Adam's eyes. Clear starlight blue. "Try mine and see how they feel." 

Eyes wide, Adam smiles again, letting Nigel slide the rays onto his nose. Nigel senses dimly that this is unusually forward of him. Adam looks entirely like he's simultaneously pleased and nervous.

"They're polarized," he observes, looking around. 

"Yeah." Nigel can't help but smile - Adam looks like a kid trying on his dad's shades. He seems like he senses the same, catching sight of himself in a stall mirror and laughing softly. 

"They suit you better." 

"Let's walk, we'll keep an eye out for a pair for you. Do you come here often?" he tacks on, knowing it's a cheesy line. 

Adam doesn't seem to notice, just handing him back the shades. "This is my first time; I usually avoid places this busy. Hard to do in LA." 

"How long have you lived here?" 

"Eighteen months and three days," Adam says. 

"Longer than me," Nigel replies. "I'm guessing you're not an actor?" 

"What makes you think I'm not?" 

"Never met an actor who knew which end of a telescope to look in." 

"How many actors have you met?" 

Nigel snorts gently. "More than you might think, for being here two months." 

"Oh." Adam seems intrigued at that. "Are you an actor?" 

"Fuck, no." 

"Oh. What are you then?" 

"Private security," Nigel says, because it usually saves him from too many questions. 

"What kind of private security? Real estate? Personal?" 

"Corporate. It's boring, but it pays." 

"My job isn't boring," Adam says, sounding suddenly cheerful, "you should get a new one if it's boring." 

"What do you do?" Nigel asks promptly, sipping his coffee. 

"I work at the observatory, I run studies in the labs but I also do talks on the telescope." 

"Fantastic," Nigel drawls. "You like it?" 

"Obviously. It's never boring." He sips his soda, and Nigel, safe behind polarized lenses, watches his throat and lips. Truly, he's fascinated. 

He's sure Adam can tell, even though he seems oblivious. Or - unconcerned, perhaps. Nigel wonders if he should just ask him. He senses Adam wouldn't react badly, being so very forthcoming with his own opinions. 

"Adam," he starts, slowly. 

Adam pauses, turns. "Nigel?" 

"Just want to make sure we're on the same page, with this... date." 

Adam looks confused, and then seems to make some kind of mental adjustment to the figure of speech. "Yes, I understand. What would you like to know?" 

"I just want to be clear - that I find you attractive, though I know that's a little forward. Do you... fucking, I don't know, swing that way?" 

Again, the little pause. "Do I have sex with men?" Adam repeats, head tilted slightly. Just the way he says it makes Nigel swallow.

"Yes." 

"I'm not opposed," Adam replies. 

"Oh?" 

"Of course not. I haven't before, but I've watched lots of videos so I know how it works." 

The admission makes Nigel laugh in surprise. Adam's eyes snag his, then skitter away, his own smile nervous again. "I'm glad to hear that, Adam." 

"Are you laughing at me?" 

"No, no, I'm - it was relief." 

"Because you want to have sex with me." It's not quite a question, or a tease. 

Nigel isn't used to this - conversation unfurnished by flourish. "I - maybe. If it transpired we got on well. That it was mutual." 

Adam nods thoughtfully. "All right. I think I'd be okay with that." Then he smiles at Nigel. It really is like starlight; a summer's day. It sounds like an exaggeration, but Nigel feels the warmth of it in his bones. 

"How's your soda?" 

"Fine, thanks. You were right, it is nice to get a drink and take a walk. It's still too noisy here, though." 

"We can go somewhere quieter?" 

"I think I'd like that." Adam looks approving, which is, frankly, fucking unexpected. 

"All right, gorgeous. Come on then." 

"To your car?" 

"Well, either that or a cab, if you want." 

"Your car is fine. Where would you like to go?" 

"I don't know the place well, is there anywhere you'd recommend?" 

"I'm not sure we like the same things," Adam points out. 

"You might be surprised." 

"Sometimes I go to the movies on Saturday afternoons. Maybe you'd want to -" 

"I do." 

Another pleased little noise. "Good. I will read you the listings in the car." 

"Great." Nigel gestures. "I'm parked this way." He holds out his arm, tickled when Adam blushingly curls a hand lightly around his elbow. 

"That's what you meant, right?" he checks. 

"Yeah, Adam," Nigel murmurs. "That's what I meant." He leads him through the crowds toward the parking lot. What an angel. Nigel truly has no words. Adam looks pleased with himself now, glowing in the sun. Nigel thinks he maybe wants to change his answer to his earlier question, because God, does he ever want to fuck him, but he had meant it about the mutuality though.

Maybe he can charm this boy. He already seems happy enough, despite this not being how he thought the day would pan out. There was a moment when he seemed genuinely upset, and Nigel wonders about it. Maybe it's just because he has a new plan now?

Nigel, personally, is used to winging it, but he can see why Adam might prefer not to.

Takes all kinds, he thinks. He opens the car door for Adam, and watches him bites his lip for a moment, hesitating before he gets inside. Nigel tries to read the pause: he won't hurt the boy, and the car doesn’t even look that shitted up. He can’t contain a sigh at the thought of Adam thinking him dangerous – seeing him for what he is, he supposes. Adam looks at him at the sound and Nigel smiles as reassuringly as he can. "Been a while since I've done this." 

"I've never done this," Adam says, assuringly. 

"I meant going on a blind date." 

"So did I." 

"I'm feeling really flattered right now, Adam." 

"I'm just being honest." 

"You're always honest, I can tell." 

"I'm not good at lying," Adam shrugs. 

"Not many people are." 

"Are you, Nigel?" 

"Yes," Nigel says matter of factly. "I am." 

He's in the car with his belt on before Adam replies. "I don't really like liars." 

"I didn't say I made a habit of it." 

"You usually get good at things with practice." 

"True." Nigel glances at him, a bit prickled by the incisive nature of that observation. "It's not the only thing I've had plenty of practice with." 

"Oh?" Adam asks politely. 

With a sigh, Nigel starts the engine. "I have a feeling you're gonna keep me on my toes, Adam." 

"If you like." 

"I certainly do like." He tries to give the statement some warmth. "So, where am I heading?" 

"The ArcLight in Pasadena," Adam tells him, tapping on his phone, presumably for directions. 

"Put it in the satnav?" 

Adam nods seriously. He spends a minute or so inputting it. Meanwhile, Nigel steers them out of the crowded parking lot. "So, eighteen months. Where were you before this?" 

"New York," Adam replies. "I was born there." 

"Always New York?" 

"The same house. With my dad, after my mom died." 

"Not unlike me and my old man." 

"Where did you grow up, Nigel?" 

"Romania. Bucharest." 

"Very far away." 

"I suppose so." Nigel runs a hand through his hair. "In a way, all places are pretty much the same." 

"Not really." 

"Well, the people in them." 

"I suppose so." Adam looks thoughtful. It's a very fetching look on him. 

Nigel needs to concentrate on the road, but Adam makes it hard. "Tell me more about telescopes," he says, a bit desperately. At least it's not thinking about pretty pale skin. 

"Okay," Adam says, gamely. And he does, at least until he gets distracted by Nigel's complaints about traffic, and discloses that he never learned to drive. 

"Really? Why?" 

"No one really needs to drive in New York City." 

"Oh, I suppose I can see that." 

"Also, I try to avoid situations that cause me stress. Driving seems very stressful." 

"It's not once you can do it," Nigel reasons, "but it's stressful at first, I guess." 

"It's different for me," Adam says. 

"How come?" 

"My brain just works differently than most other people's. Sometimes it takes me longer to get comfortable with things or to make new routines." 

"You just explained to me the different gradings for telescopes, I am sure with the time and the right teacher, you could drive." 

Adam hums noncommittally. "The right teacher." 

"You're young," Nigel tells him. "Plenty of time to learn." 

"I'm not that young." 

"Compared to me," Nigel laughs. 

"You don't look that old." 

"Don't I? That's good I suppose." 

"How old are you?" 

"Forty-seven," Nigel replies. Adam's eyebrows raise incrementally. "What, I look better or worse than forty-seven?" 

"Better." 

Nigel laughs. "Must be all the vodka." 

"I've never had vodka," Adam muses. 

"You'd either love it or hate it." 

"That's usually how taste works." 

Prim and proper boy. Nigel is so attracted to him, he can't bear it. Adam seems to almost go out of his way to diffuse innuendo; it's unfortunately charming.

"Have you picked a movie yet?" Nigel asks, because he genuinely can’t wait to hear whatever he’s going to say next, a rare anticipation flared in his stomach that isn’t purely Adam’s soft, angelic countenance. 

"Yes," Adam says, simply. 

"Is it a surprise?" 

"No, there's only a couple of showings we'll make unless we want to wait - it's a choice between Pacific Rim and Gravity." 

"Anything you like, gorgeous." Nigel doesn't know exactly how to show Adam that he has zero interest in anything outside of him. He could tell him, of course, but that might make things... awkward. He's done worse in the name of... whatever this is.

Hapless attraction, he decides. 

Actually, he’s done much worse, if he cares to recall. This isn't that. This is a chance for something bright and uncomplicated. Though Adam himself doesn't seem uncomplicated. What he does seem, is relatively open to some simple enjoyment. Nigel smiles at the thought: he definitely is. 

"You're smiling," Adam observes. 

"I'm having a good day." 

"I'm glad to hear that." 

"Certainly going on better than it started." 

Adam flashes him that big smile again. "Mine is too." 

"Now that's good news." Nigel itches to reach over the center console. Again, he holds himself back, though. Too soon. Adam doesn't look like he'd want to be touched without warning. Though maybe with warning...

Bad train of thought. Nigel glances at him. "So, you're some kind of genius. What's that like?" 

"I'm not. Not really. My brain just works differently." 

Nigel wants to ask more, but maybe that's not fucking polite or something, he doesn't know. He wishes for a cigarette, but something tells him not to light up. Instead, he focuses on the satnav. They're nearly there. He wonders if Adam lives in Pasadena or somewhere else. 

"So, a space movie. And you work at the observatory. I'm sensing a theme here." 

"Technically Pacific Rim isn't about space. But I do want to see Gravity more." 

"We can go and see Gravity then." 

Adam lights up. "You don't mind?" 

"Of course fucking not." Nigel grins. Adam side eyes him at the profanity. Shit. "You don't like cuss words?" 

"There are better ways to express ourselves." 

"Oh, such as?" 

"Not swearing?" But Adam doesn't sound upset. 

"I don't have to swear. I enjoy it, though." 

"I... see." 

"I feel like you don't." 

"Well, no, but we don't have to agree." 

"We don't." Nigel gives him a smile. Adam smiles back again. It's blinding when he does it. They're just grinning at each other, and Nigel still feels better about it than most of his other human interactions. Adam's smiles never seem to last long, but they're entirely sincere. 

When they pull in at the movie theatre parking lot, he seems thoughtful again. Nigel glances over at him. 

"Why are you in LA?" Adam asks. 

"I told you," Nigel replies. 

"No, but. Why did you come here?" 

"My friend brought me here. Darko. It was his idea." 

"You didn't like Romania?" 

"I was in trouble in Romania," Nigel admits. 

"For what?" 

Best not to mention the full show. "Drugs," Nigel admits. 

Adam's eyes widen a bit. "Oh." 

"I got hurt, and I needed a place to get better." 

"How did you get hurt? Once I fell out of a tree on a night watch and broke my foot, I have pins in it now." 

Nigel almost smiles, but his face smooths quickly. "I was shot." 

Adam's face changes completely at that. "Shot? That's bad, Nigel!" 

"That's a fucking understatement, darling." He chuckles. "But I got better." 

"I'm glad," Adam whispers. His expression is soft. "Where did you get shot?" 

"In the head," Nigel says gruffly. 

More eye widening, but a different flavor this time: pure fascination. "You survived. No lasting effects?" 

"Got a shit memory." 

"Just since the - injury?" 

"Yeah." Nigel smiles. 

"Oh. I'm sorry." 

"Why? It's not your fault." 

"I know. But it's what people say. And I do feel sorry that your memory is - shit." He catches Nigel's eye, and smiles small and shy. This time, Nigel does touch him, just his wrist. It's still satisfying; Adam does this little, surprised shiver, and then smiles again. "Shall we go in?" 

"After you, gorgeous." 

A little bite of his lip, at that, and Adam leads him toward the theater. Nigel is happy to bring up the rear. The view isn't bad, after all. 

He buys their tickets and springs for a soda for Adam - who refuses popcorn politely. In the theater, Adam has a brief panic about someone being sat in their booked seats, but one muttered warning from Nigel soon resolves the issue. 

Adam happily whispers to Nigel about Gravity's cast until the previews start. He very much likes Sandra Bullock, apparently. 

"Fan of brunettes?" Nigel teases gently. 

Adam blinks a bit. "I've never taken it into consideration." 

"No?" 

"No, I don't really feel attraction based purely on one physical feature, it's not a reliable variable for compatibility." 

He looks so earnest, and Nigel wants to ask more questions, but then the lights go down. He's not much interested in the movie, but he is interested in Adam. He can bide his time. 

It doesn't take long before Adam relaxes into watching. Nigel would rather watch him. After a while, he notices Adam seems to be glancing at him too. Nigel bites back a smirk. 

"Hi, stranger," he whispers. 

He thinks Adam blushes. "Hello." He grins helplessly. Nigel takes a chance and reaches for his hand. 

When he takes it, Adam freezes for a moment, and then his eyelids flutter briefly as he settles into the touch. He allows it but he shifts a little in his seat beside Nigel, almost a squirm. Nigel allows himself to imagine him on his lap instead. He lets it lie at that: he doesn't want to frighten him. It's enough to just imagine it. 

After the movie, Adam still seems quiet and thoughtful, watching Nigel as they walk out into the sun again. "Did you like it?" Nigel asks. 

"Yes," Adam says quietly. 

"Good, that's good. What do you - want to do next?" 

Like he's considering carefully, Adam doesn't answer right away. Nigel realizes quickly it's because he's trying to figure out how best to say it. He leans against the side of the car and lets him have the time. Finally, he seems to fidget himself into a decision.

"I'd like to say something but I don't think it would follow usual social protocol." 

"I'm not a guy who stands on ceremony, Adam." 

"Sometimes when I'm honest it upsets people," Adam shrugs. 

"Well, you asked, I said yes. So go ahead, gorgeous." 

Adam ducks his head. "In the theater, when you touched my hand... touching you, it made me think about what you said earlier, about sex." 

"Good," Nigel grins. He shakes a cigarette out of his pack with a questioning look at Adam. 

"I think it sounds interesting," Adam says, simply, "and I think I'm attracted to you, at least physically." 

"Good." Nigel's blood warms. "That's really all I could ask for." He pitches his half-smoked cigarette aside. "So... what's next?" 

"I don't know." 

"We could go someplace else. Have dinner - I could -" 

"We could go to my place," Adam interrupts, softly. 

"Or we could go to your place," Nigel says smoothly. That, he thinks, sounds promising. 

"It's not far. I can direct you." 

"Go ahead, little prince." 

"I'm not a prince," Adam says. But he gets in the car. 

"You are to me." 

"Is this the head injury thing again?" Adam asks matter-of-factly. Then he pauses, like he's the one who just remembered something. "Oh. Like the book." 

"Yeah. Like the book." 

"Beth used to say I was like that," Adam sighs, "she was - we were going to live together but she didn't want to move to LA because her dad was going to jail." 

"Well, fuck," Nigel says, because what else do you say to that. "I'm sorry, Adam, I didn't know." 

"It's all right. Beth was nice to me but I do not think she was... good for me, in the end." He says it like he's heard it said a time or ten. 

"I might not be good for you either." 

“Well, neither might I.” 

"I think we should try our best to be good for one another, at least for today." Nigel moves a bit closer. Beside him in the car, Adam angles his body almost consciously, color appearing high in his cheeks.

"I'm - I can be good to you," he says, nearly defensively. 

"I am sure of it, gorgeous." 

The smile, then, starlit again. "You keep calling me that." 

"It's a term of endearment and a fucking adjective," Nigel says cleverly. 

"It is." 

"And both apply here, Adam." 

"Oh-!” Another moment of bright, pleased smiling, and then he looks down at his hands, voice gone shy. “I think you're gorgeous, too, Nigel.” 

Nigel can't hold back his grin. "Is that so?" 

"Yes. You are." 

"Glad to hear it." He licks his lips. "Maybe you should get us to your house now." 

"Ah - okay." Adam programs it into the GPS efficiently. He's right, it's not far. Nigel drives slightly faster than totally advisable, but he thinks no jury could convict him for it. Not if they were on the right side of that smile, anyway. 

The bungalow they pull up in front of in Altadena is tiny, a bit rundown, but very clean, the front yard meticulously maintained. Nigel gets out, looking around with genuine intrigue. 

"Own or rent?" he asks. 

"Own, recently," Adam says, "I had savings to invest." 

"So you plan on staying here for a while, then." 

"Well, yes." Adam raises his eyebrows. "I live here now." 

"No plans to go back to New York? Or... Beth?" 

Adam processes that for a moment, expression surprised. "You want to know... if I still like Beth." 

"Not exactly." 

"What exactly?" 

"I guess I sort of want to know how straight you think you are," Nigel murmurs. 

Adam looks down at himself. "Well..." Nigel waits. "I... don't have a lot of experience dating," Adam admits. 

"That's all right," Nigel murmurs. 

"I don't think of myself as - straight, or... anything really," Adam says quietly, "I suppose sex is so reactive, there's a lot of interesting studies about sexuality being genetic and not just environmental, but environmental factors must play a part to a degree - but... the environment doesn't necessarily affect me the way it does neurotypical people." 

"That is... a lot of big words, Adam," Nigel replies. 

"I- what I'm trying to say is that I don't have enough experience to know how straight I am," Adam shrugs faintly. "But... I know I find you attractive. When you touched me before, I wanted you to touch me more." 

"Adam," Nigel breathes. "I want to. Now." 

"You do? It's not inappropriate?" Adam looks so unsure of himself. "I have to ask because I don't always know just from..." a gesture with his hands, practiced. "Signs." 

"I'll try to use my words, then. Show me your bedroom, Adam." 

Maybe the acceptance shocks him, because Adam just blinks for a moment. "All right," he murmurs. 

He turns and leads Nigel inside. The interior of the house is as neat and bright as the outside. Everything is busy and calm at once, a wall of book cases with a couple of lit feature shelves just for models and items of interest. There are more books in the house than anything else. Nigel looks around from the solar system light fitting to the plain white walls, and smiles. 

"Looks great," he smiles. 

"It's nearly finished." He bites his lip. "I just have to paint." 

"What color are you thinking?" 

"Blue," Adam murmurs. 

"Like your eyes, mm?" 

"Darker. Like twilight." 

Twilight. God. This kid has done a number on him. "Adam... May I touch you now?" 

Adam nods. His eyes are wide, but he holds still and waits for Nigel to approach. 

He raises a hand to touch his cheek first, just lightly. His skin is so soft. He bows into it, too. It lets Nigel wrap his other arm around that trim waist, moved by the soft shudder he gives. Adam was telling the truth: he's feeling something, for sure.

"Okay, darling?" 

He gets a nod in return. "Can I touch too?" 

"Be my fucking guest." 

He can't help but smile when Adam cups his flanks. "You're really warm, Nigel," he whispers. 

"Is that allowed?" 

"It feels nice." 

"That's good." 

He takes a breath when Adam's hands skim up. He smooths them up his chest carefully. "You feel very strong." 

"Would you like a demonstration?" 

"Yes," Adam says rather decisively. 

"I'm going to carry you to your room now." 

"Oh," he breathes, but Nigel is already scooping him up. A surprised bubble of laughter bursts out of Adam, but he curls trustingly into Nigel's chest. 

"Where's your room?" Nigel checks. 

"Back this hallway, at the back of the house." Adam sounds breathless. 

Nigel goes without delay. When he's there, he lets Adam slide down his front to his feet, then leans in. He needs a kiss. 

Adam's hands come up to his chin gently, calloused fingertips catching on Nigel's stubble, his eyes open and intent and so blue. Their lips brush, and Adam's soft, startled breath gives way to a sigh when Nigel seals it, drawing him closer still. He cups Nigel's face as they kiss, spine bowing into a perfect arc. Nigel has to touch it; keep him against him. He's small and supple and eager and he makes the softest noise. Nigel swallows it and tucks his hands under the tail of his shirt, come loose under his grip. 

"Oh," Adam gasps softly, clutching now at his shirt front, his cheeks glowing. 

"Oh?" Nigel murmurs, nuzzling at the soft warmth. 

"This is good..." 

It is good. Nigel agrees. Feeling Adam quivering and pressing close is so excruciatingly lovely. He has to touch more; keep him close. 

"May I undress you?" he asks. It's strange to ask, to wait, to take the time. But it's Adam's first time, and that's novel enough to turn him gentle and attentive all at once. 

"Yes," Adam nods quickly. 

Nigel kisses him again, because those shell pink lips cry out for it, but he starts slipping buttons free from fabric as he does. Adam is touching him too, eyes closed, lids flickering like he’s focusing on every last sensation. His hands smooth down over Nigel's chest to his waist; the hem of his shirt. 

"Go on," Nigel rumbles. 

They both sigh when Adam slides his hands underneath. He's not at all tentative, but nearly greedy, hands crawling up Nigel's back, mapping out muscle like he's going to be quizzed on it afterwards. 

"Take it off please," he asks. 

Nigel tugs his shirt up in one smooth motion, not bothering with buttons, just pulling it off. Adam's eyes go wide, maybe just at the sloppy disrobe, but then he seems to assess Nigel plainly. As Nigel watches, Adam’s ears go pink. 

"Good?" He chuckles, though there isn't really any doubt. 

"Really good." 

"That's what I like to hear." He reels him in close again. They're skin to skin now, and Nigel dips his head again, kissing Adam's throat this time, feeling his little tense-relax of muscles; his startled breath. He can't wait to kiss him all over. He wants to hear more of his grateful, surprised sounds. 

"More?" he asks quietly. 

"Yes please," Adam says quickly. 

Nigel reaches for the button of his khakis. Kneeling down to strip Adam out of them, he can't help but smile at his astronaut socks. He glances up. Adam is flushed, mouth a little open, and he's tenting out his pair of little navy briefs very nicely. 

"Adam..." Nigel breathes. 

"Y-yes Nigel?" 

"Can I..." he skims his fingers up Adam's thighs gently. "What can I give you?" 

Adam sucks his pink lower lip into his mouth, voice so incredibly earnest. "Can I have options?" 

"Sure, gorgeous. Option one, we get naked, we go to bed, I blow you, I give you fingers if you like. Or more. Option two, you can fuck me." 

A brief, processing silence, Adam's mouth still that little bit open. "Fingers?" he repeats. 

"Fingers," Nigel repeats. 

Adam takes another moment. "What if I like all the options?" 

"Then we might need the rest of the afternoon," Nigel grins. 

"Is that inconvenient-?" 

"Not for me, darling." 

With a little smile, Adam nods. "Okay." He shivers again when Nigel straightens up. 

"Why don't you get in bed, gorgeous." 

"Okay." Adam eases himself down, pulling off his socks. "Are you going to take yours off-?" 

"Sure." Nigel unfastens his jeans. When he pushes them down, Adam doesn't take his eyes off him. Nigel pauses. "Do you think you want to help me?" 

"You need help?" 

"Not at all, but you know. Unwrapping presents is half the fun." 

"Presents... Oh." Adam shakes his head, but he beckons Nigel close. 

Nigel grins and lets Adam reel him in by a belt loop. He shoves his jeans down the rest of the way and cups Nigel's hips while he kicks them off the rest of the way. His fingers trace a thick scar. 

"What's this?" 

"Souvenir of a bad decision." 

"What happened?" 

"Got jumped in an alley after a deal went bad." 

"This is a knife wound?" 

"More like a shiv. Don't worry about it, Adam." 

He looks like he's going to, so Nigel tips him gently down into the mattress. Then he kisses the hollow of his throat. 

"Oh," Adam says softly. 

"Oh good?" 

"More, please." 

"All you want, gorgeous." He lets his mouth trail down the pale, smooth chest. It's really not an imposition; Adam smells faintly of coconut, and his skin is soft. His nipples pull into tight peaks as Nigel's mouth gets near. When he licks over one, Adam makes a high noise. "Sensitive," Nigel murmurs. 

"It feels good..." 

Nigel does it again. The little cry Adam gives is ample reward. "Tell me if anything doesn't feel good, okay?"

"I will," Adam nods and stretches out over plain cobalt sheets like a fucking Caravaggio. 

With a deep breath in, Nigel slides up to kiss him again. He slides his hands into the rumpled waves of Adam's hair, and hums in content when he grips him back in turn. His hands are small and powerful on Nigel's back, heat seeking, soothing. 

He's pulling him closer, arching small and lithe against his body, a surprising lack of hesitance. Their cocks rub together through fabric and Adam makes a soft, shocked noise. Nigel nearly makes one himself. He can't stop himself from gripping his hip with one hand, letting him take more of his weight and slowly rocking down. It feels so good he groans under his breath, and Adam answers it with a sigh, sounding dazed and breathless. 

"Still good?" Nigel nuzzles his jaw. 

"Very good." 

If he moans like that again, Nigel will definitely keep fucking dry humping him. "Adam, is this too much-?" 

"It's not - enough -" 

He can't help but laugh at that. "All right." Nigel pulls back enough to kiss down his stomach. Feeling his shock tremor through his skin, Nigel cups his hips. He shushes him gently, kisses slowly over the stretched fabric of his shorts, shivering at the quiet whine. "So needy, pretty little thing." 

"I find - being touched is a lot sometimes...." 

"But good?" 

"Good today," Adam assures. "I like the way you touch me." 

"I like touching you, so that's fucking excellent news." 

He presses hot flesh with the flat of his tongue. Beneath him, Adam bucks and gasps. Nigel holds on, rubbing small circles into his hips. 

"Nigel," Adam gasps softly, his whine making the word go long. 

He tastes so good. Even through the cloth. "Can I take these off?" Nigel glances up at Adam's face. He looks flushed and overwhelmed, but still wanting. 

"You can," he nods. 

Nigel eases the elastic up and over his erection, down his thighs. His breath shakes out at the sight. He's an angel, pale and soft and blushed in the most appetizing ways. "Adam, can I put my mouth on you?" 

"Y-you were before -" 

"I know, but I mean – would you like me to use protection?" 

A considering, surprised silence at that, like it hadn’t occurred to him. 

“Oh, we can if you want but I don’t need – I don’t have anything you need protecting against.” 

“Neither do I, but you might prefer-?” 

“You don’t need to, it’s okay. And you don’t need to ask.” 

“Okay, beautiful.” Nigel smiles. 

With a gentle squeeze of his thighs, he closes his lips gently around the pink tip of his cock. The taste is nothing compared to the sound Adam makes. He moans like he's never been touched before. Maybe no one ever has like this. That useless... Beth, Nigel thinks, she can’t have, if he sounds like this and it didn’t make her want to do it for him every day until she died. The thought makes him sigh and he works his tongue a bit faster: his gain, it seems. 

Adam gasps and arches. It only pushes him deeper into Nigel's mouth. He hums softly at the weight of him on his tongue; a perfect mouthful. Silky and hot and vibrating with need. He's still making his soft noises, gripping the sheets, and Nigel adds circling fingers beneath his lips, palming Adam’s soft balls gently before stroking behind. 

Another little stream of shocked gasps greets the motion. Nigel is so fucking impatient to get fingers in him, just to hear him when he does. He sucks him deeper at the thought, mouth watering at the way Adam is lifting his hips, soft little stomach rippling with each squirming motion. The taste of his pleasure is tangible already where he's leaking freely, whimpering in his throat. It's completely gorgeous. 

Nigel can barely feel the pressure in his own groin. He can't acknowledge anything but the need to make Adam feel good, though he does feel hands curling into his hair and he groans softly. 

"Nigel," Adam pleads softly. 

Nigel looks up at him. He's blooming pink with pleasure, down his chest and neck, a tantalizing sight. Nigel cups his hips tighter and sinks down. 

"Nigel!" 

He pulls back gently. "Fuck. Yeah, gorgeous?" 

Adam pants softly. "It's good," he breathes. "But I want -" 

Nigel waits, wrapping his hand around him, giving him long strokes, unable to keep from smiling when he gasps again. "What do you want, Adam?" 

"F-fingers, you said fingers," Adam stutters a bit. 

"Have you done that before?" 

"Yes," Adam breathes. His hips lift. 

"Good, pass me some lube." 

Cheeks bright now, Adam pushes himself up to reach for a drawer. Taking the tube off him, Nigel licks at the underside of his cock again languidly. Adam's fingers slip through the strands of his hair, his breaths fast and shallow. 

"Tell me about the last time you did this," Nigel murmurs. 

"I did it myself," Adam admits, though without shyness. 

Nigel groans softly. "Good, yeah. Tell me more." 

"I just wanted to feel," Adam breathes. 

"Did you feel? Was it good?" 

"It - I think it would be better with someone else." 

"Let me," Nigel murmurs. 

"Yeah," Adam nods quickly. 

Nigel takes a moment to admire his pale, lean thighs. Then, he opens up the tube and slicks his fingers. "This is gonna be great, angel." 

"I hope so." 

Nigel snorts softly: so honest. He circles just gently with a fingertip. "Relax, gorgeous," he whispers, kissing Adam's lower belly. 

Adam breathes in, then out. He whimpers a little at the first press, but his cock jerks, and Nigel watches it leak a bit of fluid at the tip. He makes a soft, unrestrained noise as Nigel pushes in. 

"Good," Nigel praises. He's gentle, concentrated, stroking slowly up, and Adam's hands reach for him. 

"Nigel..." he sounds quietly shocked. 

"You like this?" 

"I think so." 

Nigel kisses the side of his knee. "Let's try to help you decide." 

He strokes quicker, deeper. Adam's back arches and his breaths shorten. "Nigel," he gasps. 

"Good?" Nigel checks. 

"I need, Nigel, I -" 

"Tell me, love." 

"More." His voice cracks. 

"Of course." He lowers his mouth back to his cock as he starts to ease in with another finger. This time, he crooks slightly and presses.

Adam lets out a soft, high groan. "Yes," he whines.

Nigel can taste the way it makes him feel. He's leaking freely, all hard and flush and squirming softly. It's perfect; Nigel can't believe his luck. He works slowly, thoroughly, and feels the way his body clenches in answer. He's panting loudly and all his noises seem so shocked. Nigel feels smug about that; he thinks he's entitled. He wants to rock this little angel's world. 

"Nigel," Adam gasps, voice tight and desperate. "I'm - I'm going to come-" 

Good. He hums his pleasure at the thought; strokes him inside a little faster, unconcerned at the suddenness. His noises are amazing. He's flooding little threads of fluid as he arches, knuckles white in the bed sheets. Nigel crooks his fingers again, feels him clench. He chokes out Nigel's name as the first flood of come spills against his tongue. 

Nigel keeps sucking, urging it out in spurts. He can't get enough of the way the boy sounds – helplessly good, shocked at how fucking good Nigel is making him feel. Nigel would like to flatter himself that maybe he hasn't felt like this before. Fuck, he has so much more that he wants to do. 

Now, though, Adam is panting soft and vocal as Nigel finally lets him out of his mouth. He stills his fingers too, extracting them gently, smoothing both hands up Adam's stomach. He kisses the smooth skin caught in the bracket of his fingers, looks up at the touch of hands in his hair. Adam's eyes look like sapphires in his flushed face. He seems so surprised; endlessly grateful. 

"Nigel," he whispers. 

"Yeah, gorgeous?" 

"That was so good, I, Nigel – I think that was the best..." He gestures, seemingly lost for words, still panting. 

"I'm glad it was good." Nigel can't help smirking. 

"I want to make you - I want to reciprocate." 

"If you like. You don't need to." 

"I know that." He pushes himself up and reels Nigel gently closer. His eyes glitter with intensity, andtheir lips slide together, careful, seeking. Adam still kisses with a kind of suppressed desperation. His hands skim steadily over Nigel's shoulders. He touches over his chest, next, collarbones to pecs. 

"You're beautiful," he says, honestly. 

Nigel is unexpectedly transfixed. He cups his face, searching his gaze. "As are you." 

This angel is eating him up with his gaze as well. Nigel finally slides his hands down his back, hitching him closer into his lap. Adam is kissing all over his face and neck. His arms tangle around Nigel's neck, their bodies arching together. Adam seems happy enough with that, cheeks ever stained with the pink of his pleasure, curls hanging in his eyes. Nigel skims them out of the way and kisses him deeply. 

"Tell me what to do?" Adam whispers. 

"Anything you want," Nigel says honestly. 

"I don't know what I want." 

"Do you want to blow me? Just stroke? It's all okay, angel." 

"I want to try - both." 

Christ. "All right," Nigel breathes. 

They sprawl together slowly. He pulls Adam over him, instead, and feels him shiver and arch. "You're so hard," Adam sighs. 

"Yes, darling." 

"You waited." 

"I was preoccupied." Nigel laughs softly. "By you. It was great." 

"I enjoyed it too," Adam enthuses. He kisses at Nigel's cheek and up to his mouth. His hand strays down, starting to push down the elastic of his shorts. When there's nothing between them, Nigel's cock rides the ridge of Adam's thigh as they press together. 

Adam closes his hand gently around the shaft, hums when Nigel bridges into him. He licks his lips, looking more thoughtful than anything. His hand passes slow and smooth against the heated skin. He doesn't feel tentative. He feels divine. Nigel makes a low noise of appreciation. 

"Can I try with my mouth?" Adam asks quietly. 

"Please," Nigel sighs. 

They shift together and Adam trails slowly down his body. His lips skim, petal soft. "It's good," Adam whispers when he feels Nigel's fingers sift through his hair. 

"It is. You're good," Nigel praises him gently, shivering when Adam places a gentle, experimental kiss on his hip. 

The kisses travel inward, breath curling hot against his skin. Nigel keeps his fingers loose and gentle in Adam's hair even with the first trace of his tongue against heated skin. He may be tentative, but his enthusiasm is obvious. His hands spread against Nigel's hips as he licks slow up the underside of his cock. Nigel makes a throaty noise, holding carefully still. 

"That's good," he whispers. 

Adam's breath puffs out as his lips part. The soft open heat of them seals against Nigel's skin. He sucks at the head, gently stroking back the foreskin. 

"Adam..." Nigel sighs. He's perfect. It feels perfect. So gentle. He's starting to pick up speed, though, his movements increasing in assurance. Nigel tips his head back with a sigh. The tongue is still circling with delicate, thorough laps, a steady tease. He may not have done that before, but Nigel is sure he's watched it done plenty. He's being almost endearingly precise. And fuck, it's working. Long lapping strokes under his glans have Nigel panting softly. "Good, good, you angel," he repeats. 

Adam makes a soft answering sound. Nigel has to work to keep his hands gentle. It's enough. It's gorgeous. He's just feeling greedy, when it comes down to it, for more of whatever cautious pleasure Adam sees fit to give him. 

It builds slowly, much slower than Nigel is used to. Possibly for that reason, it seems almost exceptionally intense. He feels his spine arch, he feels a shout gathering. Adam's lips close over the head of his cock, fingers still tentatively curled around the base as he sucks. He squeezes the ring of his fingers. Nigel swears colorfully and claps a hand over his own eyes so I can't see the pink of Adam's mouth. He can still feel it though. 

"Adam," he gasps softly, "fucking perfect. Keep going-” 

Adam looks up at him with bright eyes. He's nearly smiling. Nigel has to touch his hair again gently. He groans when Adam's tongue flicks against the underside in response. 

"Adam, darling," he whispers. "You should stop soon." A blurred little noise of curiosity at that. "I don't think you want to - when I -" 

Pulling back, Adam takes a deep breath, but then he takes Nigel right back into his mouth. 

"Fuck," Nigel repeats: he can feel Adam trying to go deeper this time. It's nearly too much, even for having been so delicate. Nigel strokes faster through Adam's hair and feels his breath puff warm against his stomach, fast and damp. Nigel is panting too, his heart pounding, muscles tensing. He hasn't felt like this in years - surprised by someone, in a good way.

"Adam," he breathes, "Adam, darling, you need to stop." 

A tiny head shake. 

"Adam. I'm -" 

Fuck, he's going to come. Now. His back arches. Adam stays down, swallowing repeatedly as he comes with a rushing, gasping breath.

Nigel's hands fly out to brace himself, into soft curls, warm and sweet smelling. He tugs Adam up toward him and feels the way he's tremoring, half hard again and so warm. He soothes the tremors with one palm, touches his lips with the other hand. Adam's surprised eyes flicker softly closed. 

"All right?" Nigel whispers. 

"I'm good," Adam nods quickly. He leans his cheek against Nigel's palm. They're so close, breathing one another's air, chests touching. 

"You liked that?" Nigel questions, somewhat redundantly. 

"I think you know I did." 

"You could have pulled off, you know." 

"Did you want me to?" 

"No," Nigel murmurs. "It felt amazing." 

"Good," Adam perks up. He leans on Nigel's chest and studies him from up close. It's a pleasant sort of assessment, gentle and unscrutinizing. "What next?" he asks after a moment. 

"Normal procedure falls to either my leaving or pillow talk, darling." 

"I don't think I'd like you to leave yet." 

"Pillow talk it is, then." 

"I'm not sure I'll be any good at that." 

"No? Why's that?" 

"I'm not very romantic, or good at small talk." 

"You're fine, you can just be yourself." 

"You like that?" 

"Like you being yourself? Of course I fucking do." He says it gently. Adam still wrinkles his nose a little, maybe at the profanity. Nigel smiles and strokes his cheek. "Just so you know, if seeing you again is an option, I'm in." 

"Really?" Adam's face lights up once more. 

"Really." 

"I think I'd like that." 

"That's great fucking news, angel. The best." 

"I mean, relatively speaking maybe." 

Nigel chuckles. "Best I've had since you agreed to a date." 

Adam grins softly at that. "You're good at the pillow talk, Nigel." 

"I am considered gifted at talking in most capacities," Nigel agrees, immodestly perhaps. 

Adam bites back a smile. It's very fetching on him - then again, what doesn’t Nigel find fetching on him? "Well then, we're a good pair." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"We're good at different things. It's just logical." 

"What are you good at?" 

"I'm very good at figuring things out." 

"What kinds of things?" 

"Oh, anything. With a clear result, that is. I'm very good at science and engineering, and with my hands." 

"And your mouth," Nigel adds, a little slyly. 

"If you say so," Adam blushes a little, but he preens when Nigel strokes his cheek and hair. As he should. "Is hugging okay?" he asks Nigel softly. 

"Of fucking course," Nigel replies. 

It's oddly touching to feel Adam settle more securely against him. Nigel's not used to being someone's sense of security. Quite the opposite, really. He'll enjoy it until it inevitably blows up in his face, he supposes, and the thought makes him squeeze Adam gently. 

Adam reminds him of a cat, tense until he's suddenly boneless. He seems so much more relaxed than before that Nigel is half convinced he's fallen asleep. He doesn't mind if he has. Even so, he peers to check. His eyes are closed, but Nigel can't be sure. 

"Adam?" He whispers softly. 

His lashes flutter. "Yes, Nigel?" 

"You going to sleep, darling?" 

"Maybe just for a little." 

"You want me to stay here?" 

"Yes, please." 

"All right." He curls his arms around him more securely. His hangover feels like a thing of the past, but a bit of a rest isn't a bad thing either. Besides, he's fucked out. He still thinks he could definitely go again later. He thinks Adam could too. "Adam," he whispers. "I'm already thinking about round two." 

"Mm?" He sounds sleep soft. 

"Is - that all right?" 

"Yeah," Adam murmurs. “After sleep.” 

Laughing softly at that, Nigel subsides. He satiates himself with watching him; taking in the smell of his shampoo and the feel of his soft body against his own. Slowly, his mind wanders to other visions of Adam - of him waiting with that perfect ass in the air, or riding him with his skin all flushed.

All right, he's into the kid, fascination aside. He can't even find it in him to be surprised. 

It's these fucking curls, he muses, stroking through. Maybe more than that. But they help. He closes his eyes and kisses the crown of Adam's head. 

An hour or so later, Nigel is lulled back into wakefulness by a cool hand petting his chest hair. Adam still feels so good against him. But he's clearly awake now, while Nigel still feels groggy. 

"Nigel?" he whispers, squirming against him. 

"Yeah, angel, I'm awake." 

"What were you saying about round two?" 

Nigel chuckles. "Hm, I'm not sure. What do you remember?" 

"I remember you saying it, is all." 

Adam sounds very matter-of-fact, and Nigel remembers - just say what you mean. "I was picturing it in my head before we fell asleep." 

"Oh? What were you imagining?" 

"I want to fuck you," Nigel murmurs. He watches Adam bite his lip. He can't resist setting his thumb against the plush flesh. 

"I think I'd like that," Adam whispers. Nigel feels the tip of his tongue flick out and taste his skin.

"You can think about it." 

"I'd rather try it, Nigel." 

"You're sure?" 

"I liked your fingers. I want more. Tell me what you were thinking." He feels Adam squirm, and he's sure he's already getting hard. 

"I was thinking about how you'd look while I was fucking you. Wondering if you'd like going on top." 

"M-maybe," Adam whispers. His fingers twitch a little in Nigel's chest hair. 

"Mm?" He strokes his hair. 

"I would try it." 

"Want to?" 

"Yeah; I've been - thinking about it too, while you slept." 

"Really? Want to tell me?" 

"I think it would feel good. I think you would be good at it." 

"I might be biased, but I'm inclined to agree." He's nearly glowing with confidence, with a possessive sort of want that ought to worry him a little. Adam just beams at him. Nigel slips a hand around his neck and tugs him down for a kiss. 

Adam's soft little noise warms him from the inside. He's every bit as sweetly greedy as before, almost hesitant to ask for what he wants. Luckily, they seem to want the same thing. 

Nigel guides him closer and hums at the halting arch of Adam's body. He skims his palm up and down his graceful spine. They find a sort of rhythm, surging gently together. Skin shifting, lips catching. Nigel has to wrap his arms tighter and grip his narrow hips. He grinds gently up against him, letting the feeling of arousal build. 

"Nigel," Adam gasps softly. 

Nigel hushes him with a kiss. Then, he turns them over in a swift roll, reveling in Adam's little gasp. He grins down at his unfocused blue gaze. "All right beautiful?" 

"You feel good," Adam whispers. 

"So do you." 

He kisses Adam's jaw. "Do you want my fingers again, angel?" 

"I want you this time," Adam says quickly, "like we talked about." 

"I know, but you need to let me get you ready." 

"I know there's a lot of debate about the necessity of preparation," Adam muses, "but I think I'll be okay." 

"Necessity," Nigel laughs softly. "It's just fun, gorgeous." 

"It was fun before." 

"But not now? Fine, angel. Tell me how you want me, I'm yours." 

"I just want - I want to try different ways. What's your favorite? What do you think feels best?" 

Nigel groans under his breath as he shifts eagerly. "I always prefer it on my hands and knees, I guess." 

"Y-yeah?" 

"Yes, gorgeous. Not that I have the broadest spectrum of experience to draw from." 

"You seem like you do," Adam pants softly. 

"Plenty from this direction." 

"I see," Adam murmurs. 

"I'm sure you do. Now roll over, gorgeous." 

With a little, shy smile, Adam does. As expected, his ass is just... unbelievable, Nigel muses, regretting that he hasn’t had a chance to fully appreciate it before now. He reaches down to cover it with his palms. Then he squeezes, making a low noise of approval.

"You are one pretty little thing, angel." 

Adam whines, sounding a little surprised at his own noise. "I'm not little," he protests softly. 

"Compared to me, you are. But you're going to take all of me so well, aren't you?" Nigel croons it, fingers spreading him gently. 

"I hope so," Adam says, honestly. 

"Should we find out?" Nigel can see that he's still a bit slick from earlier, and a little stroke over his hole confirms it, but he reaches for lube anyway. 

"Yes..." Adam peers at him over his shoulder, cheeks already tinged pink as he lets Nigel arrange him on his knees more comfortably. 

He slicks them both up, breath only stuttering when Adam squeaks at the press of his fingers around his rim again. "Okay, gorgeous?" He checks. 

Adam nods, tongue sneaking out to wet his lips. "Yeah, yes. I'll tell you if I'm not." 

He's so good. Nigel takes him at his word, and takes himself in hand. He braces one hand over the headboard and starts to rub the slick head of his cock against Adam's hole, a pointed press and drag, watching. The pink muscle flexes; god, that's good to see. Adam's answering moan is a little muffled but long. Nigel lets the head of his cock start to press gently, dropping a hand to cover Adam; stroke him gently. 

He softens a little at the first stretch. "Nigel-" he gasps it softly. 

"It's all right, angel." 

Adam nods, movements stilted, but his hand scrabbles for Nigel's on the headboard. Their fingers press together as Nigel lets himself slowly thrust in. He listens, intent for any signs of discomfort. But Adam merely breathes harshly, and Nigel can feel him trying to relax. 

"Okay?" he whispers. 

"Okay."

He watches Adam's back arch as he pushes back a bit. "How's that feel?" 

"It's good, Nigel, I promise-" 

"Good, darling. Good." 

He's so tight, Nigel has to move slowly. Tight and clenching as he gets used to the feeling. Nigel murmurs soothingly, holding him steady. 

"You're fucking perfect," he assures his softly, "I've got you." 

He's in awe. Adam is making low noises in answer, face turning into his arm and his fingers tightening through Nigel's as he takes the first few rocks of his hips. He has nothing even approaching a rhythm. He can barely breathe in time. He's just trying to be careful. 

It lasts for about thirty seconds before something seems to click for Adam, and he bears back suddenly with an impatient sound. "Nigel-" he whispers. 

"Yes-" 

"I think I'm ready for more now." 

Nigel is too, but he still has to restrain a laugh at how perfectly honest Adam is. "Okay, beautiful.” 

He presses a kiss to Adam's nape as he takes hold of his hips more securely now and rocks with a little more confidence. And pleasure, so much of it. 

"Adam- fuck," he tips his head back on a groan. 

"Nigel," Adam whines. 

"Yeah, gorgeous." He gives him a few more shots of his hips, as smooth and controlled as he can keep it with Adam's high whines of shock greeting every one. He keeps his chest pressed to Adam's back, slides his hand back to his cock and finds him heavy and hot again. Good, he thinks. He noses behind his ear, groaning when Adam bridges back into the arch of his hips, until their hips are crushed close, Nigel so deep it has to ache. But he still seems to want more. "Fuck, angel-" he coaxes him forward again, teeth ground against the grip of his body, and then slides home again, picking up a steady rhythm. 

He keeps his other hand loose enough that Adam can thrust. He can hear him breathing quick and half-moaning, his head bowed, and suddenly he hates that he can't see his face. He shifts through his curls, pulls his head back to mouth at his ear.

"Can we move?" 

Adam makes a soft noise like he thought they were. 

"Let me put you on your back, gorgeous, I think I want to see you." 

"Okay." Adam sounds a little bleary but willing. 

Nigel withdraws. He's as careful as he can make himself, turning Adam onto his back, taking in the sight of him splayed out and hard and panting. It's impossible to resist leaning down and kissing him when he's done. Adam looks softly shocked, but he's half smiling.

"All right?" 

"Yes - I want you to carry on." It's a bit demanding, now.

"Yes sir," he smirks, tugging Adam closer down the mattress to him by his knees before hooking his arms underneath them and pressing close in one smooth motion. 

Oh, that's much better - his face is amazing. Lashes flickering down, lips parting on a gasp as Nigel adds more lube and presses smoothly back inside him. He's pink from his cheeks to his chest, toes curled where his calves are braced against Nigel’s forearms. Nigel wouldn't have missed that for anything. 

"Oh, angel." He touches gently down his chest. "You feel perfect." 

"You too," Adam gasps. He takes a few of Nigel’s thrusts, groaning through his teeth before he admits, voice wavering, “This is better.” 

"Yeah?" Nigel has to grin at that, holding him secure as he bucks slow and deep. 

“It - it feels like more.” 

“Fuck.” 

Adam opens up for him like he's been doing this forever as Nigel starts to fuck him with unrestrained need. He seems entirely overwhelmed, prettily enraptured, clinging to him. When Nigel tunnels his fingers around his flushed, leaking cock, he makes the most gorgeous sound. Pure, unashamed need. Nigel feels it too. 

"Adam," he whispers, just to taste it. 

A hot sigh, grasping hands. "I want to come, Nigel," he whispers. 

"Whenever you want, beautiful." 

"Please," Adam adds belatedly. 

Nigel strokes faster. At the same time, he snaps his hips, until Adam is answering every thrust with a series of shocked, high cries, his fingers wringing in the pillow behind his head, thighs shaking. 

"Good," Nigel rumbles. He can see his stomach creasing; his cock dribbling fluid onto it, flecked by their motions. The sight strikes Nigel with a bolt of desperation that has him gritting his teeth against his own crashing pleasure as he grits his own teeth and keeps moving. 

With a gasping cry, Adam grabs at Nigel’s shoulders and starts to come in long floods, his eyes shut and lips parted, everything drawing tight. Nigel can't take his eyes off of him: he really is perfect, from his eyelashes to the squeeze of his body. Nigel can't take it much longer. 

"Adam-" he tries to slow when he feels him trembling, so afraid to hurt him. 

"Yes?" he gasps. 

"Do you need me to stop?" 

"No..!" Adam grasps blindly for him, like he's about to move. “I want you to stay-” 

"Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?" 

Adam nods, hair tumbling against the pillows. Nigel can't resist leaning down to kiss him, feeling himself slip that much deeper with a groan. He tastes so sweet now, pliant and warm and satisfied, waiting for Nigel. 

He keeps moving, a bit slower now. He feels Adam's groan vibrate between their chests. But it feels so good to be inside him, he doesn't want to stop unless he asks. With his arms around him, one hand sealed in his curls, he starts to stroke faster again. He flushes red but his lips still stay plush and open. He's still moaning into Nigel's mouth, gasping softly. Nigel keeps kissing him, letting his own release coil. 

It approaches like a subway train, long and inevitable. It steals every last bit of his breath, as this boy's hands wrap securely over his shoulders, holding steady as Nigel pushes faster and harder, teeth bared. Sweet, sturdy skin under his, lips catching and clinging. 

"Adam," he grits, "fuck, fuck-" 

The curses stumble and die as his body tightens and then releases, his orgasm rolling and crashing, so good he nearly laughs at the relief. Adam's stomach tremors, a soft whine escaping him as he lifts his hips for the last few shoves. Nigel wonders hazily what he feels. It occurs he could ask him. 

He leans down for a kiss first, their lips clinging for a long time. Adam clutches at his back, thighs tremoring against his sides. 

"Tell me - how it feels -" he breathes. 

"Feels good," Adam whispers, "feels so much better than I imagined. And I feel tired - but in a good way." 

"That sounds good. Me too," Nigel admits. 

"I'm shaking," Adam observes, sounding more intrigued than anything. 

"Adrenaline," Nigel replies. 

"Yes." He turns his cheek against Nigel's at that, looking thoughtful. 

Nigel presses their cheeks together, gingerly pulling out. "Fuck," he mutters, "can I have a cigarette, angel?" 

"On the back patio," Adam says finally, after several expressions flit across his face. 

Nigel debates, and then slings an arm over him. "Maybe in a minute then." 

It's clearly the correct response, because Adam melts into him. He's so soft and warm, and Nigel luxuriates in this; the first stages of knowing someone - of them knowing him. Adam isn't afraid of him, or weary of him. History will probably repeat itself eventually... but maybe it won't. Adam is different. 

"Adam," he whispers, "I really would like to see you again." 

"For sex?" he replies muzzily. "Or for a date?" 

"I would say yes to either, but I liked our date," Nigel murmurs. 

"So did I, and I don't always enjoy socializing," Adam replies. 

"I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it today." Nigel chuckles, hugging him close. 

"You were... surprising," Adam tells him. 

"Good." He grins. "So were you, gorgeous." 

Adam smiles brightly at that, seeming relieved. "I don’t usually like surprises, but I’m glad you do. Today it was a good surprise." 

"I think so too." 

Adam smiles wider still. Nigel's stomach does something odd and involuntary. "I think we should go out again next weekend," Adam says. 

"I don't think I can wait that long," Nigel admits. 

Adam flushes at that. "You - you could stay tonight and we... we could get breakfast. I could - sometimes I go get breakfast, now." 

"Breakfast for lunch? Daring," Nigel teases gently. 

"I meant - I didn't used to be able to go out for breakfast," Adam explains. 

"Oh. No?" 

"Well," he shifts like he's getting more comfortable, "changing my routine is difficult for me, but I'm getting better at it now." 

"Breakfast is a good motivator," Nigel agrees. "Where would you like to go?" 

"The diner," Adam says automatically. "We can walk there," he adds. 

"All right. Sounds good." Nigel nuzzles into him, sighing softly. "Maybe we could eat tonight too." He doesn't want this date to end. 

"Well - that's why I said you could stay," Adam says, "like - like overnight." 

"Oh. Of course," Nigel breathes, feeling a little ridiculous. “Sorry - shit memory sometimes shit auditory processing, too.” 

“That’s okay. You don’t have to stay, if you don't want to," Adam says quickly. 

"I do," Nigel says, even quicker. Then, they grin at one another. "I'm glad I'm not the only one," Nigel murmurs. 

"Me too, that would be awkward." 

"I'd deal with awkward for you, angel." 

"Well that's good." Adam smiles again, and it seems private but Nigel thinks it's relief again. "So, if you're staying, I'll have to explain my nighttime routine." 

"Oh." Nigel shifts to show him he's attentive, propping himself up on one elbow. "All right." 

It's not that bad, really; and Adam stops himself several times to correct himself, make accommodations for a guest. Every halting sentence makes Nigel's heart grow three sizes. He's got it bad. 

"Do we need to schedule in more fucking?" he teases, gently. 

"I hoped so." 

"What time were you thinking?" He’s only half joking, but that fades away when he sees Adam considering it. 

"When we wake up?" He says hopefully. 

"Good call." Nigel has to kiss him; he's too fucking cute. 

"It's a date," Adam replies pertly. He seems pleased when Nigel chuckles. 

"It's a date," he agrees softly, and he leans down for a kiss to seal the deal. When they part, Adam's eyes seem lit by stars again, even without the sun. Nigel just wants to bask in his glow. "Will you tell me some more about telescopes, beautiful?" he asks, settling down comfortably with Adam, their arms and legs tangled. 

"Of course!” He sounds delighted, and Nigel doesn’t regret it one bit. “I'll show you mine later, if you like." 

"I'd love that." 

Adam starts to talk anyway, and Nigel lets the explanation wash over him. Even if he doesn't understand all of it, it's fascinating - and so is Adam. He knew from the moment he saw this angel that he'd be trying harder than he has in a long time. He thinks it's going to be more than worth it. 


End file.
